Icecream Sundaes and Broomsticks
by obscurity works
Summary: "I know that shouting at me is your way of expressing your most upmost, sincere love." "Get out of my face before I whack you with my broom!" Katie is woken up with in a manner that she cannot define. Katie/Fred


_katie_/fred

**Ice-cream Sundaes and Broomsticks**

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

This is before the Deathly Hallows, obviously. It's just a little one-shot.

* * *

><p>Summary:<p>

"I know that shouting at me is your way of expressing your most upmost, sincere love." "Get out of my face before I whack you with my broom!" Katie is woken up with in a manner that she cannot define.

* * *

><p>Katie Bell was dreaming of a large ice-cream sundae, before she felt something sticky dripping down her face.<p>

"Fred!" she shrieked, as her boyfriend appeared beside her bed. He was smirking as she tried to wipe it off her face. He jumped on the other side of her bed, grinning ear to ear.

"Good Morning Katesy Kate, how are you on this fine morning?" he asked with the most innocent tone he could muster. She glared at him, as she began to rub it off her brown curls.

"You are not a bloody _dog_, so do not slobber on my face." she said, gritting her teeth together, "and how in the name of Merlin's left buttock do you expect me to get _your_ saliva off my face?"

He chuckled, "Katesy Kate, I do love you so. I know that shouting at me is your way of expressing your upmost, sincere love."

"Fredrick Gideon Weasley, if you do not get out of my face, I swear to Godric Gryffindor – I will _whack_ you with my broom!" Katie's face was flushed in such a deep shade of red that it rivaled Fred's bright red hair.

She went to wash off the saliva, and he sighed. He twirled something silver in between his fingers, and it was gone in a blink of an eye. He smirked and began pulling stuff out of the fridge.

_. . . . ._

Katie Bell did not have a good morning. After being slobbered on by her boyfriend, and a small row, she was ready to take a nap. If only she didn't have such a big, bloody craving for an ice-cream sundae. She mentally cursed herself, and walked to the kitchen.

She when she stepped inside the kitchen, all of Hades broke loose.

Katie immediately stepped on a banana peel, and landed on a pile of flour. This caused a chain reaction. Fred, who was manning the stove, fell over, after the flour blocked his eyesight.

Katie Bell never, _ever_ saw such a mess in her entire life.

Fred was currently cowering under her anger, and hid behind the table. Merlin, he loved to see her angry. Then, all of a sudden, her screaming stopped. _She must have seen it_, he thought.

_. . . . ._

There it was; such a beautiful creation. Three scoops of chocolate ice-cream, whipped cream, sprinkles – and a cherry! She squealed and began to hurry for a spoon.

Then she took her first bite; soft, creamy, metallic goodness! Wait – what? She spit something out; a small, circular, silver object landed on her palm.

"Fred . . . What is this?" she asked, her voice unnaturally soft. He just laughed.

"What do you want it to be, Katesy Kate?" he smiled, grinning from ear to ear.

"B-but it's a r-ring . . . a ring for getting married and such." she stammered. For the first time in her entire life, Katie Bell is silent.

"So, Katesy Kate," Fred said, using his nickname for her, "Will you marry me?"

"I still liked the ice-cream sundae better." she said, cracking a grin. "But sure, I will."

_. . . . ._

Things haven't changed between the two. Katie still wanted her ice-cream sundae and Fred still slobbered on her. But now, she had a ring on her finger, and she and Fred couldn't wait to break the news to their friends.

Katie Bell still whacked Fred Weasley with her broomstick anyways.

* * *

><p>There is my first attempt at Fratie, so I did not expect it to end up like this. I liked it myself, well, there are various mistakes, but I feel accomplished still.<p>

So, Katesy Kate's engaged, then Freddie gets himself killed in the Battle of Hogwarts. What a love story. *cue eyerolls* I love .katijane's version, _Live, Laugh, Love, Let Go_. Go check that out if you want. It is one of the awesomest stories I have ever read. I meant that with all of my heart.

Anyways, review? I appreciate CC's too.


End file.
